


Watching

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [10]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t mean to watch, but he can’t turn away. [Onew-centric] [Taemin/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Jinki cannot say what exactly has woken him, only that he’s suddenly, inexplicably wide-awake. He lies staring at the ceiling for a few moments, thoughts wandering in circles, before he finally decides to visit the kitchen for a midnight snack.

He is done in a beat, and with a satisfied stomach, he’s about to retreat back to his room when he hears it: the oddest sound he’s heard in all his time in the dorms in the middle of the night— a female’s voice.

The voice sounds familiar, too, but he doesn’t see why  _she_  would be coming to their dorm in the dead of the night.

Curiosity gets the better of him still, and he follows the source of the voice until he arrives in front of Taemin’s (and Minho’s— but he’s barely around ever since his latest drama) room. The door is slightly ajar, and against his better judgment, he pushes the door a bit more and peers inside.

His jaw drops.

It’s definitely  _her_. There, sitting on Taemin’s bed, is no other than Park Sunyoung.

What is Sunyoung doing in their dorm? And more importantly, what is she doing in Lee Taemin’s room?

So they’re friends, all right. But, since when had they been this…  _close_  to visit the other’s dorms so late at night?

The girl on the bed shifts, and Jinki takes a step back, hiding under the shadows so she doesn’t see him. She appears to be busy talking on her phone though, probably to one of her members or their manager, as he listens to her explain how she won’t be coming home tonight.

“No need to come get me. I’m staying over at…” she seems to hesitate for a moment, “a friend’s house. I’ll be back in the morning, I promise.”

And with that she clicks her phone shut, tossing the device on the other bed across hers. Jinki is just about to step out, intending to make his presence known and say hi to one of his favorite  _dongsaengs_ , when suddenly Sunyoung places her hands onto the hem of her sweater and starts to pull it off.

Jinki freezes on the spot, staring in shock as Sunyoung shrugs out of her sweater and tosses the cloth on the floor. He lets out a relieved sigh, however, when he realizes she still has a shirt on, but then one of her hands start moving to the button of her shorts and—

 _Oh, God._ Why is Sunyoung suddenly undressing? ...in Taemin’s room?

Immediately, he feels heat rising to his cheek, and he wants to look away, really, but morbid fascination keeps his gaze.

 _You should go_ — that’s what the voice in his head is telling him. And yet, something keeps him rooted to the spot. There is something in the air— it hypnotizes him.

Jinki has never looked upon Sunyoung as sexy—pretty, maybe; cute, definitely— but now, looking at her and her womanly curves brings a reality to Jinki that he has either ignored, or pointedly looked over because  _she is his dongsaeng._

 _Sunyoung is actually sexy_ , and Jinki is sure the flush on his face is practically glowing. Her cleavage shows when she bends forward to unzip her fly, and her shirt rides up the tiniest bit, exposing more of her skin when she pushes her shorts down her thighs.

It’s almost as if she is strip-teasing, and Jinki tries not to swallow too hard. No one should be that sexy when they’re just ridding themselves of their shorts. When she stands straight, she tosses her shorts to the floor beside the bed as well.

Jinki cannot believe this. Here he is— a voyeur for a girl he has never considered to be womanly or sexy until today. A shiver runs through his body, and he places a hand on the doorframe to steady himself.

He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be watching his  _dongsaeng_  doing this. No, he shouldn’t be watching  _anyone_  doing this, period.

Before he can leave, however, he hears the door inside creak open, and Jinki is frozen on the spot once more, afraid he’ll get discovered if he even moves an inch. He sees Taemin appear from the bathroom, and somehow Jinki isn’t surprised to see the younger boy dressed in only his boxers, hair damp and mussed.

What surprises him, however, is when neither of the two bats a lash upon seeing each other, as if seeing the other half-naked is such a common occurrence. And then it hits him like a bullet to the chest— _this isn’t the first time_.

How long has this been going on?

Suddenly, Taemin appears in front of Sunyoung, lifting her into his arms in one swift motion. She lets out a shriek, legs automatically clinging to his waist as her arms wrap around his neck to steady herself. Taemin moves near the edge of the bed and sits down, Sunyoung’s legs folding into a kneeling straddle as his hands play with the hem of her shirt.

Jinki doesn’t think his eyes can get any wider.

“You’ve been tense lately.” He hears Taemin say, and he watches as Taemin’s fingers creep higher up the back of her neck, working his fingers at the spot.

“It’s been…” she cuts herself with a moan of pleasure, “a stressful week…” she finishes, breath heavy as she presses herself closer to his body. Her head falls forward to rest against Taemin’s shoulder as his hands continue to move, from her nape down her back, until he finds the edge of her shirt once again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better”, he murmurs his promise, resting his head atop hers and pressing a soft kiss to her hair. His hand move from her back to the front, in between their bodies, fingers slipping under the hem before they disappear underneath her shirt, and whatever it is he did there makes Sunyoung’s back arch and her fingers clutch desperately on his shoulders.

“Are the rest of the  _oppas_  around?” A few minutes pass before Sunyoung speaks again, and Jinki tenses from his spot behind the door, heart hammering loudly against his chest.

“Only Jinki- _hyung_ , but he sleeps like a log, so—“ The rest of his sentence is muffled as Sunyoung, in a surprising act of boldness, pulls Taemin down for a ferocious kiss.

“Did you miss me that much?” Taemin asks, breathless, when he pulls away after a while, laughing softly at her enthusiasm.

“I always miss you.”

“You just want me for my body,” he accuses with a pout, and Jinki, for a moment, is reminded of the Taemin he has always known— playful and childish.

“Of course,” Sunyoung sticks her tongue out, the air around them turning light for a moment, before Sunyoung pulls Taemin down for another kiss, and the growling sound of approval coming from deep within his chest makes her giggle into the kiss.

Jinki breathes in deeply and turns his head to the side, away from the sight of Sunyoung and Taemin making out. However, as Sunyoung begins to mewl softly in pleasure, he finds his eyes drifting back to the scene.

They are now lying on the bed in a tangle of limbs, and Jinki watches, horrified, more at himself than at anyone. Why isn't he leaving yet?

Taemin’s sighs and Sunyoung’s giggles bounce off the walls as their kisses grow even more heated, one of her hands clinging tightly to his shoulder while the other buries itself in his hair. Meanwhile, Taemin’s hands begin to roam, groping and caressing smooth skin and soft mounds.

Jinki can only watch as Sunyoung shrugs her shirt off, as Taemin unclasps her bra soon after, shrugging the straps off her shoulders, before the younger boy latches his mouth onto her chest—sucking, licking, biting. Sunyoung moans and throws her head back, clutching his shoulders and grasping his hair hard.

_“So hot…”_

Jinki’s mouth goes dry as he continues to watch, and his conscience is screaming at him to leave—  _leave now or you’ll regret it later_ — but he can’t tear his eyes away. He just can’t… especially once Taemin removes the last of their clothing and slides down the length of Sunyoung’s body, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, her chest, her abdomen. He swallows hard as he watches Taemin kneel at the foot of the bed, parting Sunyoung’s thighs before dipping down and—

“Ahhhh, Taemin…” Sunyoung’s voice is breathy and short, her back arching off the mattress as Taemin goes down on her. Once again Jinki is reminded of how gorgeous and womanly Sunyoung is. Here she is writhing under a very aroused young man, and the sultry moans slipping from her lips attract Jinki to lean in closer to watch, unable to understand why it is so addicting. He is helpless behind the door, unable to move from watching her being pleasured by the other boy.

Unconsciously, Jinki licks his lips, feeling himself straining hard against his boxers. He can’t help but look on jealously as Sunyoung trashes about, gasping and moaning the other’s name.

Jinki has never felt so dirty watching, but he can’t pull his eyes away. He breathes deeply, pushing his damp hair off his sweaty forehead.

They have now shifted from their position, Sunyoung on top of the other, pinning the boy down onto the mattress as her hands clasp his above his head. Her hair falls down in disheveled waves from her shoulders and over his face, and Taemin removes his hands from her grip to run his fingers through it, before leaning up to place a soft kiss on her throat. Sunyoung gasps softly before moving lower, her hand wrapping around his hardened length as she begins to pump.

Taemin lets out a groan, breathing heavily as Sunyoung strokes him slow and hard, and Jinki’s hand claps over his mouth. He has to stifle a moan of longing as he watches Sunyoung’s lips caress Taemin’s skin, and for some reason he wishes it was his chest, his arms and face she is so lovingly gracing with her touch.

He closes his eyes, but he can still hear them perfectly, stirring up strange emotions inside him. A hand wanders down to his pajama bottoms, and Jinki is disgusted with himself—disgusted and disappointed and  _what the heck is wrong with you?_

Jinki doesn’t think he can watch anymore. It feels so… wrong. The entire thing makes him feel pathetic— he’s standing there like some sick voyeur, watching as the girl who once confessed to liking him and the boy he considers his brother get down and dirty. With every moan, every gasp, every exclamation from the room, he feels guilty. He will never be able to look at either of them again. Or that’s what he thinks, until he hears a loud, rough groan echo around the room.

Instinctively, he turns back to the pair before him and, as though hypnotized, watches as Taemin and Sunyoung start rocking against each other. Her fingers grip his shoulders as she rocks her body forward, eliciting another moan from the younger boy.

All of a sudden, Taemin flips them over, and Sunyoung crosses her heels over each other, locking her legs in place as Taemin enters her, thrusting deep and hard inside her. They move together, slowly and passionately, and the low sound of his groans and her moans drive Jinki insane. He watches as Taemin leans forward, raining kisses on Sunyoung’s shoulder, neck, cheek.

When he kisses her on the mouth, however, Taemin pauses for a split second, looking at her long and hard, before slipping his tongue in between her lips. It is an incredibly deep and intense kiss, one that makes Jinki’s heart flutter just by watching it.

Suddenly, Taemin picks up the pace, thrusting deeper and faster into her, and Sunyoung writhes against him, small cries and moans of pleasure escaping her throat with every thrust.

Jinki’s hands are inside his pants now, and the material of his boxers is cool as he strokes them against his cock, gritting his teeth to keep a groan of pleasure inside and watching them through half-lidded eyes, matching his rhythm with theirs and trying to keep his movements as shallow and as silent as possible.

Taemin begins moving faster and faster, driving her body into the sheets repeatedly. One of his hands disappear between their writhing bodies and before Jinki can cover his ears, Sunyoung lets out a long, pulsing cry of satiation, which Taemin tries to cover with his mouth. Taemin follows soon after.

Jinki cannot take it anymore. His breathing is ragged and tired, and he staggers back, away from the door. He flees to his room, where it barely takes a few strokes and he’s afforded relief. Hastened movements and shuddered gasps consume him before pleasure overtakes him, and finally, he finds release. He lies still, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, before he realizes what he’s done and he gasps, horrified.

_Holy—_

_You’re disgusting._

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 05 February 2013 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
